Madly In Love
by LesdeBluwin
Summary: MaleXMale. Yaoi. Aragorn is deeply in love with Legolas, but everything is just a sweet dream.


Warning: MaleXMale. Yaoi. Don't Like, Don't Read. Fluff.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. If I do (and I don't) you won't have details about the Shire, but about the elves and their love affairs. Also, I love to play with them.

* * *

He was in love, deeply in love. He was mad, because he loved with all his soul an immortal…an elf, a fair elf, if he was allowed to say. He was king of Gordon, but he was a mere human. One who lives longer than normal people, but not longer enough. He was Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir of Isildur.

And today, he wanted to die, because his love was too cruel to bear.

He looked next to him, because he sensed a warm body, and saw the beautiful face of Arwen. Oh yeah, it was morning and he was forced to marry the Evenstar. He refused that, but he need a heir and a Queen. The kings are sad beings, they are compelled to marry a woman even if they don't love her. Lazily, he raised from the bed and go to dress. He wished that everything will be a dream, a nightmare. He didn't want this. But if he hasn't that destiny, he wouldn't meet Legolas. He smiles alone, naked, in the bathroom.

He was going crazy. He will die from broken heart, before he will even have a son or daughter. After a cold shower, too hot for his love to kill it, he dress and exist the bathroom. The living sounds better than the chamber who bring back memories from the night with Arwen, the night when he moan others name.

He start his work, with thoughts far away from Gondor. His thoughts were far away in the East, in a dark forest, to a bright person who stole his heart.

"How you feel like a king, mellon-nin?" Ask a melodious voice, one that the king know too well, one who bring him pain.

"I was always a king, mellon-nin. The only difference was that I was single, and nobody but some people knew."

"A little arrogant today, aren't we?" A chuckle fill the room. Aragorn closes his eyes for a second, hope the elf wouldn't notice his suffering. "What bother you, my friend? The Evenstar is not that good in bed?"

It was Aragorn turn to laugh. "No. She's good, but…" He stopped, and looked in the other eyes. The blue orbs of his friend were shining more than ever. His blonde hair framed his face, making it more delicate. He knew the elf was a warrior, a strong warrior, but he can't stop himself from comparing his friend with others and elements from nature. Has he become a poet? "…but I love another. "

He looked the surprised Legolas. Oh, how cute that look. If he hadn't that much self-control, he would jump the elf. Why, why for the love of Valaar, a being like this existed? To torture him?

"You don't love Arwen anymore?" Asked the elf a little shy, uncertainly if the question was right.

Aragon approves, shamefully. He wait for the screams, the blame, everything somebody does when his kind is insulted like this. But, none of them come. His friend was quiet, and in the same position. Aragorn couldn't understand. Suddenly, before he can say another word, Legolas approach him. He touches his chicks, like a mother his sons. He looked like he's about to cry. The king don't want the elf to cry, no because of him.

"Who? Who stole your heart, my friend? Is she beautiful? Is she smart? Is Eowyn, isn't it? "

Aragorn began to laugh. "No, my friend. Is not Eowyn. But this person is smart and beautiful, very, very beautiful." Legolas looked relieved. He took a step back, realising that he was too close.

"So, who is she?" Asked the prince again, hopefully to gain an answer to his curiosity. Elves were curious beings.

"You won't believe me, my friend. And, you will hate me for this." Say Aragorn, with sadness in his voice and eyes.

"I won't."

"Promise?" Asked the king. He never wanted to lose the elf. Never see him was like the end of his life.

Legolas raised a eyebrow, suspicious. "Promise." He said in the end. He think that the king goes mad. He want the prince to promise to don't hate me, without nothing that the elf loves him so much, that he will trades his life for Aragorn's happyness.

"You."

"What?" Asked the prince of Mirkwood again, thinking he mishear. He was an elf, he couldn't, but he hoped. "Said that again." He requested.

"You." Repeated the king, calmly.

"Me too."

Aragorn looked at him smiling. The elf couldn't love him, he was sure. In Lorien, on their journey, he was with Haldir, Aragorn saw them. But, he kept feed himself with sweet lies and hopes. Oh, he hoped the elf will come and say that he will love him forever. And he lie himself, saying that the people of Gondor will accept the elf as their second king. That will be better. He will have direct connection with Mirkwood. But people won't understand his love.

"I love you too, Aragorn, my dear Aragorn." He says again, with emotion in his voice. Aragorn closes his eyes, hoped with all his soul that this will never end. What a beautiful dream he had.

When he opened his eyes again, he was in his bed. He yawned, tired from yesterday. He had a wonderful dream. When he looked next to him, he saw a sea of gold. No black hair on the second pillow, no tiny shoulders to sneak out of the warm blanket. Instead of these, he had a beautiful lover, a pair of blue, shining orbs that match the sky and a sea of gold to frame all of this. He thanks Valaar everyday because of this gift who sleeps in his bed, without a worry in the world. They were happy.

"Good morning, my love." He whisper in the ear of his blonde king. "Is time to raise and shine, love." He receive instead of a lovely answer a moan, lost from last night love making.

He was in love. He was madly in love with the fairest of all creatures.


End file.
